A dishwasher typically includes a structural support system comprising a cabinet within which a washing chamber resides, wherein the cabinet defines a front opening. The front opening is configured to be engaged by a pivotally supported door used to close the opening. The door is typically hinged at the lower end such that the door can be opened by pivoting downward so as to permit access to the interior of the washing chamber. The dishwasher may include a device for balancing or counterbalancing the weight of the door, when opening and closing the door.